


Poor Life Choices (Happen to the Best of Us)

by thingcalledlove



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(913): hows the party?<br/>(816): ists fjcssing insceredle<br/>(913): be there in 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Life Choices (Happen to the Best of Us)

“Oliver, I don’t want to go,” Felicity said stomping her foot down, and then looked at it quizzically, as if it had done that on its own accord with no permission from her.

Oliver tried (and failed) to hide the grin on his face.

“Sometimes, in life, we have to do things we don’t want to do,” Oliver explained patiently, which Felicity found condescending. She frowned at him.

“Hey, tone down that...tone,” Felicity replied waggling a finger in his face. She could see that people in the foyer had stopped to watch the little squabble between the CEO and his Head of IT. In hindsight, having this conversation in the middle of the busiest area of their office building was probably not the smartest move.

Oliver seemed to be coming to same conclusion, because he scanned the room with a slightly arched eyebrow that had everyone suddenly scrambling to wherever it was that they were supposed to be. It was kind of sexy really, but she would obviously be keeping that fact to herself since she was still a little bit agitated with him at the moment.

He ushered Felicity to the elevators, towards the one in the back that went exclusively to the Senior Executive offices. Diggle, as Head of Security was probably already in his cushy corner office that looked out over the city. Unlike them, Diggle liked to actually be where he was supposed to be on time.

Once they were in the elevator, Felicity continued her stare down. Oliver just gave her a lazy grin in return.

“Why are you so upset?” He teased.

“Do you know how horrible she was to me growing up?” Felicity asked. She knew she was taking out her anger on the wrong person, but Oliver was here and available, so unfortunately he had to face the brunt of her displeasure.

“People change, I mean look at me,” Oliver said, making a point. He had, of course, made one hell of a transformation.

“And if she had been stranded on an island for 5 years, maybe I would be willing to give her another chance,” Felicity said snidely.

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly, his voice velvety and warm wrapped around her. “She’s your cousin. She’s getting married and she’s trying to reach out to you.”

His arms were now wrapped around her waist making her feel safe and powerful all at once.

“I mean, if anything, at least go to show her how kick ass you turned out to be,” He said with a wink, which made her laugh.

She had done pretty well for herself in the last few years, even outside of the whole running around with a band of superheroes thing. She was pretty kick ass if she thought about it seriously enough. Felicity didn’t consider herself to be a petty person, but maybe just this once she could go out and flaunt her success around her childhood nemesis and her posse.

“You know what?” Felicity asked rhetorically, “I think you just might be right...for once.”

“Ouch,” Oliver said with a warm laugh as the elevator doors opened to the floor which hosted their own personal offices, a boardroom and not much else. Their assistants were already hard at work, holding up daily schedules as they stepped through the glass doors.

* * * * * 

Oliver was down in the Foundry alone, monitoring the feeds that Felicity had set up to automatically alert them of any trouble lurking around. It was fairly quiet for a Friday night. Oliver spun in slow circles in Felicity’s chair.

Diggle was supposed to be down here with him, but he had to run off on some super secret ARGUS business, that frankly, Oliver really didn’t want to know the details of.

Felicity, of course, was out at her cousin’s bachelorette party. From what she had told him earlier, the plan was to club hop around the city, not staying in one place for too long. They had hit up Oliver’s club a couple of hours ago, but they were probably long gone by now.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message.

hows the party?

He spun around in the chair until he heard the telltale buzzing of his phone.

ists fjcssing insceredle

He stared at the message for a moment longer deliberating his actions before he made a decision.

be there in 10

He pocked his phone, took one last look at the feed and rushed out. He texted the security detail on the way to find out where the girls were at. It wasn’t that he was having Felicity followed for nefarious reasons or anything, he just need to make sure she was safe. They’ve already had enough people try to use Felicity to get to Oliver, and he would not let that happen again. He was thankful that Felicity had graciously agreed to the extra security without making it into something it was not.

The drive into the downtown core was short, and due to his Queen status, he was able to bypass the line that wrapped around the club. He spotted his favourite blonde quiet easily, considering she was currently standing on the bar with a drink in each hand. Had she been wearing a dress, he would have pulled her down already, but the dress shorts she wore protected her modestly enough that he allowed himself to saunter over at a slightly slower speed.

He noticed a brunette standing at the bar where Felicity was, trying to lure her down.

“Having fun?” Oliver said when he finally reached the two women.

“Ollie!” Felicity exclaimed happily, sloshing her drinks around dangerously.

“Oliver?” the brunette asked, “The boyfriend?”

“That would be the one,” Oliver said, giving the other woman a charming smile, while still keeping most of his focus on his incredibly wasted girlfriend.

“Madelyn” She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

“The cousin that’s getting married,” Oliver said as he took her hand. She smiled back at him, and then looked up at Felicity with a worried look.

“I can take it from here,” He assured her.

She seemed to deliberate for a moment but then smiled at him in thanks and what looked like relief.

“Have her call me in the morning if she’s up to it?” Madelyn asked kindly.

Oliver agreed and watched her join a group of three or four others who didn’t seem to be much better off than Felicity.

“Come on,” Oliver said as he put his hands on Felicity’s waist, “It’s time to get down.”

“But I’m having fun,” Felicity slurred as she downed the martini in her left hand. Oliver took the one in her right hand and set it down on the bar before he pulled her off her little stage.

She wobbled dangerously as she hit the ground. It was then he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her shoes.

“Where are your shoes?” he asked with a grin.

She shrugged her shoulders and wrinkled her nose cutely. She sighed happily as she leaned into his warmth.

Not trusting the state if cleanliness of the club, he lifted Felicity up so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started peppering kisses all over his face.

“Time to go home,” he announced as he carried her passed the dance floor and out the door into the cold air of the night. People in line gawked at them, but he didn’t care. His driver was waiting for them out front, and he gently slid Felicity into the backseat before walking around the enter through the other side.

“Did you have a good time?” Oliver asked in the quiet of the car.

“Mhmm,” Felicity said as she flailed around the backseat trying to get comfortable. She gave him a sly smile before she turned and put one leg over his lap until she was straddling him.

“You were right,” Felicity slurred, “Madelyn isn’t such a bitch anymore.”

Oliver laughed in amusement.

“How did you get so wasted?” He asked, it was something he had been wondering since he had first gotten her text. She was normally so composed and very aware of her limits, hardly ever crossing them.

“Madelyn might not be a bitch,” Felicity announced, “But her friends still are. I ordered that diamond crystal liquor thing you told me about, you know to show off my success.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said sounding stunned, “That thing is like 80% alcohol.”

She gave him a dark look that just didn’t come off right in her current state, “Well I realize that now.”

“I love you,” Oliver said with a grin.

“You’re lucky, because I love you too,” Felicity said with a nod.

She leaned forward until her chest was pressed up against his. Her lips met his in a kiss that was more demanding than usual. He could taste the liquor on her, but below that was the sweet taste he associated with Felicity.

He had the good sense in that moment to push the button that would raise the divider between them and the driver.


End file.
